Love you for a night
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: ShuraxHilda.- Camus llevo a Shura a una fiesta en el palacio del Valhala, ahì, Shura se emborracha y conoce a la princesa Hilda… Lo que ocurre despuès entre ambos no tienes palabras... - Advertencia: Lemon suave.


_.... em... a mi realmente no me gusta el hetero de SS, aunque he considerado seriamente en escribir un CamusxNatasha, basado en un RPG XDD_

Como sea... este fic lo escribir en honor al B-day de una amiga x.x...

Love You For A Night

Tomó sus labios con la misma pasión que le carcomía el cuerpo desde que la vio a lo lejos, por primera vez; con ese vestido de seda en un tono azul neón, que poco dejaba a la imaginación, su cabellera alba que caía como cascada por su espalda de níveo matiz y aquellas pupilas de un color cielo que brillaban con un fuego como el tártaro.

La mujer situada bajo el cuerpo del peninsular, perdió las manos entre sus cabellos de azabache, mientras él devoraba a besos la blancura de su cuello. Su pierna diestra se enredó en la cintura del hombre con ella, en tanto este, deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la falda y cual ladrón robada pequeñas respiraciones entrecortadas, tratando de quitar una prenda que estorbaba en el consumar del anhelo de aquella luna. Sus labios españoles bajaron por el pecho de la joven, resbalándose por arriba de la prenda que aún cubría dos montes voluptuosos, un tanto endurecidos...

¿Quién lo diría?

El primer beso fue algo... ridículo; pero cuando encontraron que en el contacto de aquellas bocas ansiosas, un cosquilleo desencadenaba emociones que ambos buscaban, decidieron dar rienda suelta al fuego inmediatamente encendido.

**Flash Back**

La música parecía motivar a los pies para danzar, a las caderas moverse de diestra a siniestra, y a la cabeza a subir y bajar con el mismo ritmo resonante en cada pared del salón.

Avanzó entre la gente que bailaba en la pista, siendo tomando de la mano por su actual pareja, el caballero más frío del santuario, quien ya había dejado el traje de niño arisco para ponerse uno que lo hiciera lucir más social. El pelinegro caminaba con una expresión desdeñosa, recordando cuantas veces le suplicó a Camus por quedarse encerrado en Capricornio a dormir o hacer otra actividad; no obstante, el francés se negó con un rotundo no, alegando que eran pareja y que no se vería muy bien que él asistiera solo, aunque cuando Shura le dijo que entonces no fuera, el pelirrojo se las arregló para amenazarlo y obligarle, así, a asistir.

El palacio de Valhala era escenario de aquella celebración donde se conmemoraba el cumpleaños de la princesa Hilda de Polaris, la cual hizo una cordial invitación a Athena, y esta a su vez, a los santos dorados.

Muchos guerreros de Odín bailaban bajo las luces parpadeantes entre la música agitada y los gritos eufóricos de más de un emocionado; mientras el onceavo guardián tiraba de la extremidad española, rogándole a que aceptara bailar con él.

-"Ve tú Camus, yo me quedo aquí"- El francés le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, de esas que te hielan la sangre y crees que su siguiente paso será meterte en un ataúd de hielo. Shura permaneció impasible, reteniendo el centello caoba que en las moches de éxtasis lo hacia explotar, y que ahora, lo intimidaba...

-"Como quieras"- Dijo con un deje de indignación. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los asistentes, los cuales saltaban al ritmo de Dove de Money

El líquido burbujeante del vaso de cristal que tenia enfrente, le parecía mucho más interesante en su crispar, que los supuestos guerreros que bailaban como locos a unos escasos metros lejos de él. Tomó con una mano el contenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, donde depositó todo el líquido hasta que sólo quedó aire como relleno. Giró en el banco que le servía de asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, con la botella de vino en su mano derecha.

En el trayecto, algunos le invitaron a bailar y le hicieron burla por el ridículo que su supuesto novio estaba montando en la barra; pero a él no le importaba, si había comenzado una relación con el acuariano se debía a una confusión de personalidad, o sexo, como prefieran llamarlo. Y ahora que lo veía... se consideraba estupido por pensar que la felicidad estaba al lado de alguien escasamente parecido a su entidad.

Abandonó el salón mientras permitía que las piernas lo llevaran hacia un destino incierto, con la botella casi vacía después de llevarla a los labios, más veces de las que recordaba.

La vista se le nubló y el suelo parecía no ser tan estable como en la distancia ya recorrida. Apoyó la mano en la pared, a la cual siguió una espalda que se deslizó por el concreto, hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo con la botella de vino aún siendo sostenida por la otra extremidad.

Shura no era de esos que se la vivieran en una fiesta, tampoco sus venas ni cerebro estaban acostumbradas al intruso que en esos momentos les hacia una visita...

-"Caballero... ¿Se encuentra bien?"- Era la voz de una mujer, cuyo raro acento confirmó en la mente del peninsular, que no se trataba de Saori. Contemplando como todo su campo visual no parecía seguro, levantó la cabeza hasta que en sus ojos pudo reflejarse la imagen de quien le hablaba con preocupación y afabilidad

Y al distinguirla, no terminó de creer que esa mujer de belleza excelsa, pudiera encontrarse a unos cuantos pasos alejada; o lo que era más sorprendente, que si quiera existiera. Reacciones incomprensibles, tal como un sonrojo o vuelcos en lo más hondo del vientre, fueron reacciones que en sí mismo descubrió ante la sensual figura de la criatura de cándida dermis.

-"Thor"- Shura no supo de quien hablaba, hasta que una sombra tapó todo rastro de luz en su cuerpo, cuando un hombre de cabellos grisáceos apareció

-"Dígame, señora"- Hizo una reverencia y el santo dorado comprendió que aquella mujer era la dueña de dicho palacio

-"Ayúdame a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones. No tiene buen aspecto y no quiero que se piense que tratamos mal a nuestros invitados"- El hombre de porte imponente se acercó al español, le tomó por las extremidades y lo cargo sobre sí. El pelinegro hubiera replicado de no ser por que ella le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante e iba a su lado todo el trayecto, hasta que el guerrero de Odin le dejó tendido en la cama.

Los ojos de Shura se habían cerrado, aunque el sueño a estos no acudió, mucho menos cuando una mano se posó sobre su frente y él tuvo que tomarla con sagacidad mientras se sentaba en la cama. Las pupilas de la mujer cuyo gesto sólo quería comprobar una temperatura estable en su cuerpo, se mostraron asustadas, sorprendidas... apetecibles

-"No fue mi intención interrumpir su descanso"- Dijo ella como disculpa tirando de su extremidad aún cautiva por el peninsular; pero la intención de este no era soltarla. No. Algo le había atraído de ella: su olor, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo... la fragancia a sensualidad que se le metía por los hoyos de la nariz al pelinegro. Y la mujer parecía haber claudicado en el intento por la libertad de su brazo, limitándose tan sólo a retener la mirada tan cercana de aquél individuo desconocido...

Podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama, dictar tan sólo una orden o insinuársele a quien fuera; pero esos orbes le hipnotizaban, algún aspecto del español le atraía, quizá porque fuera alguien ajeno al lugar, e incluso, por identidad anónimo para ella.

El peninsular rompió la distancia y la atrajo hacia sí, obligando a que el cuerpo de la mujer quedara recostado en la cama, con él encima, besándola en los labios. Hilda ni respondió al contacto, ni le impidió seguir con el movimiento. Estaban solos, podían hacer cuanto gustasen sin entregarle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos después de la orden que ella misma le dio a Thor de no molestar a aquél caballero, y que sólo tendría la misma, acceso al recinto.

Pese a que la cognición se encontraba nublada por la bebida, se apartó de la mujer para ofrecerle una disculpa con la mirada mientras intentaba bajarse de esta; mas la albina sujetó su nuca con apremio y le susurró en la punta de la boca

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Capricornio le observó sonreír de forma lasciva

-"Sh-ura"- Respondió antes de que fuera ella quien iniciara el beso desesperado...

Y es que nadie la había besado como él, quizá porque el mismo español estuviera tan sólo acostumbrado a los hombres y porque nunca se había permitido una experiencia de tal índole con ninguna mujer. Podría ser un motivo muy convincente por el desespero en probar algo nuevo y tal vez, mejor.

**End of Flash Back**

Sobre las rodillas flexionadas del español, se situaban las piernas de la mujer, cuyo pecho agitado se pegaba al desnudo torso del otro. La lengua del décimo custodio se deslizaba por las salientes sonrosadas, endureciéndolas, incitándola a aferrarse a su cuerpo y a emitir suaves manifestaciones de placer.

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Un intruso se deslizaba en la entrada de la joven que se movía al ritmo del otro, o que buscaba un contacto más gratificante, cuando una de sus manos se perdía entre su propio pecho y acariciaba una de sus voluptuosidades. Las extremidades superiores del peninsular se aferraban a su cintura, a veces acariciando el final de la espalda e introduciendo a la vez su dedo para hacerla emitir sonidos de mayor volumen. Compartieron un beso, y consintió explorar la cavidad calida de la mujer que no dejaba de deleitarse con esa experiencia, en conjunto con él.

Permitió que la espalda descansara en el colchón, sin salir de ella. Impulsó las caderas hacia adelante, con las piernas nievas sobre su pelvis. La embistió con la misma fuerza que el cosquilleo inundaba su miembro, y abrumaba cada uno de sus sentidos; dejando brotar exhalaciones entrecortadas cada vez que ella gemía y crispaba las manos situadas sobre sus omoplatos. Su miembro se friccionaba contra la entrada estrecha de la mujer, que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al intruso sin dejar de satisfacerla. Participaron en la nueva unión desesperada de los bordes de su boca, haciendo vanos intentos por acallar sus propias manifestaciones placenteras. Shura deslizó los labios por cada una de las facciones perladas en el rostro de la albina, bajando hacia su cuello y busto, deteniéndose en las aréolas de sus pechos, que mordía con placer, sin detener su vaivén.

Hilda le empujó hacia un lado de la cama, pasando a ser ella quien dominaba ahora el acto al colocarse sobre la masculinidad de él y buscar la copulación. Le permitió entrar al ritmo que retozaba, gimiendo, sudando, entregándose a Shura de una forma en la que no lo haría con ninguno otro, porque le atraía más de lo debido, porque en sus besos y en cada roce, había una química que no tenia con ninguno otro...

Se permitió llegar al clímax máximo y a él depositar un tanto de esencia en su cuerpo, antes de dejar de percibir el cosquilleo en su sexualidad.

Terminado el acto, amos se recostaron a un lado del otro, quizá como dos extraños, como un par de personas que no se conocían más de aquella forma, dos individuos que no habían cruzado más de cinco vocablos y que ya habían retozado juntos.

Sin embargo, Shura no quiso dejar las cosas como algo del momento, por lo que un nuevo beso, un abrazo y un juego de palabras, dieron pie a una moción de mayor profundidad entre ambos.

Por lo menos esa noche...

**_FIN_**

OpcionesAñadir Historia a FavoritosAñadir Autor a FavoritosEnviar un ComentarioReportar Esto


End file.
